


Good Old Fashioned Theatre Boy

by RiskyRuth



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Acting, Crush, Dancing, Fluff, Homophobic Language, M/M, Sassy Armin Arlert, Singing, Slow Build, Theatre, Tumblr, girly armin arlert, reiner's friends are assholes but get better I swear
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2019-11-01 22:47:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 18,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17876219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiskyRuth/pseuds/RiskyRuth
Summary: Armin Arlert has been in countless musicals and plays and finally was able to get into a Broadway production of the Disney Movie Tangled. As happy as he is, someone else who has been doing this for years as well decided to enter into this musical as well, and Armin can't keep his eyes off of him for one bit. This was going to be harder than he thought.





	1. Scene 1, Where the Story Begins

**Author's Note:**

> This is the very first big fanfiction I have ever written, so why not make it about my two favorite duos? Modern Au, Rated T (For right now). Inspired by @dapperbunns Jearmin Tangled Au that has literally given me an excuse to create and smile. Thank you~~~
> 
> Thank you @katiebug445 For looking this over for me and agreeing to be my beta-bae <3

Breathe in, breathe out, breathe in, breathe out.

Today is finally the day I’ve been waiting for since school started on the third. My alarm clock went off, the ringing that usually had me frustrated gave me joyous jitters and butterflies in my stomach. I slam my hand on my alarm so it turned off before quickly sitting up and hopping out of bed, my smile getting wider and wider the more time goes on.  
I was unbuttoning my pajama shirt before my grandfather opened my door, admiring at my lively attitude before chuckling. 

“I see you’re awake and excited. Take a shower before you get dressed, I made you breakfast since it’s a big day for you.” He says with a hint of pride in his voice. He smiles shortly before closing the door. 

“Thanks, grandpa, I’ll be down in a bit!” I respond, quickly throwing the rest of my clothes in my laundry basket. I grab my clothes for the day before hearing my grandfather knock on my door again.

“Just wanted to say Armin...i’m so proud of you. I haven’t seen you this happy since your parents came home to visit. I’m so proud you found something to enjoy again.”

 

I stopped for a second, processing the words of my grandfather, then finally coming to the conclusion that it’s true, oh so very true. I’ve never been so happy since that day my parents came to visit, remembering they had a son who missed them and loved them so very much. Now though…

 

“Thanks...I guess you’re right.”

I heard him chuckle down the hallway from my bedroom. “I always am,” he replies to me, causing me to roll my eyes almost painfully.

 

Before walking out to get into the shower, I quickly grab my phone, turning it on to check my overnight notifications. I shut the bathroom door and turn on the water, the water cold at first, but quickly growing warmer.   
“5 texts” my phone reads. I unlock the device and go to my contacts. 2 from Eren and 3 from a newer friend of mine, Bertholdt. I check Eren’s first. 

Eren (5:45 a.m): “Good morning Ar! Today’s auditions, Mikasa, Levi and I will be there cheering you on after school.”

 

Eren (5:49 a.m): “Also Mikasa’s got what you asked for, she’ll do it in the car on our way to the theatre, sound good?”

I text Eren back, telling him that I appreciated all of them being there and that I’m eternally grateful for Mikasa, couldn’t do this without her. Then I check Bertholdt’s text.

Bertholdt (5:40 a.m): Hey Armin! Hopefully, this isn’t too early and you can still see this. I don’t know your sleep schedule so I don’t know when to say hi at what time. ( 〃．．)

 

Bertholdt (5:41 a.m): I left my music sheets in Mr. Smith’s class, which I believe is your first period, do you think you could grab them before class starts and give them to Reiner who is in the class right next door? I’d ask him to do it, but I can’t text him while his phone is always on silent. 

Bertholdt (5:46 a.m): I promise I’ll repay you somehow! I need those sheets so I can practice during a break. Much thanks!（・ｗ・）

I laugh, his little emoticons always make me laugh. I respond with ‘(＾＾)b’ before turning my phone off. I hope in the shower, making sure I look my absolute best today. 

 

*****

After finally getting dressed in a baggy sweatshirt, black leggings, and my thick-framed glasses, I rush downstairs. I made sure to quickly blow dry my hair and pack my notes for all my classes. I walk into the kitchen to see my grandfather reading the newspaper with his cup of black coffee. He looks up at me, a small smile of his face. 

“You going out in public like that?” he jokes, handing me my coffee cup and a blueberry muffin. I chuckle at him, seeing as he’s still in his pajamas, his hair a mess and his glasses crooked. 

“Are you going out like that?” I retort, almost scoffing down my muffin in three bites, using my coffee to wash it all down. 

“Good point kiddo, I guess I have to get ready too. I was just teasing you, it's supposed to be pretty chilly today, I was just looking after my grandson.” 

“I know I know, but I’m sure I’ll be ok. I’m never outside at school anyway, and the teachers always have the temperature boiling in the classrooms; the extra students in there don’t help either.”

I finish my breakfast with a good 20 minutes before the bus picks me up. “I have 20 minutes...do you think I can-”

“Go ahead buddy, I’m not here to stop what makes you comfortable.”

 

I quickly thank him, placing my backpack by the door so when it’s time, I can rush out the door. I bust into my room, scaring my cat Flynn, who wakes up startled from his usual peaceful slumber. “Sorry Flynn, I was too excited to come in here quickly,” I say, knowing well my cat really can’t understand me. I go over to my beautiful brown, tan and peach colored Scottish Fold, his green-blue eyes growing wider when I pet him, kissing him lovingly on his head as an apology. 

I take a quick seat at my desk, opening my drawer to my right, turning on my mirror light and staring into it. My face was super clear, acne was a thing of the past for me after I started wearing makeup.

I know...I wear makeup, could I be any more girly? I already wear girlish clothing, I put my hair up in a feminine fashion and I put on makeup to clear up my red cheeks and dark eyes. Though none of my friends noticed, and when Eren found out by opening one of my drawers without me knowing, he accepted me with open arms. 

I prep my face, pulling out my phone to watch some videos while I get ready. I apply makeup pretty lightly and quickly, trying not to make it too obvious I put it on. Only someone super close to me could see it, and since I’m usually the laughing stock of the class, no one even tries to get close to me. I darken my eyebrows, making me look a bit more masculine, and lighten up my dark circles. I apply a quick tinted lip balm before I look over at the clock, seeing I have five minutes left. I pause my video, set my face in place with a setting spray and used my notes from last weeks test to dry my face off. I look over at Flynn once more, peacefully asleep before getting up to kiss him again.

“Wish me luck today Flynn, daddy will be back soon,” I whisper to him, watching him meow at me in annoyance for waking him up once again. I laugh at the half-awake furball on my sheets and dash down the stairs. “Bye Grandpa! I’ll be home once auditions are over! I’ll get Eren’s dad to drive me home!”

“Alright, Armin! Tell Dr. Jaeger I said hi!” My grandfather shouts before I shut the front door.

 

*****

The bus ride was a wild one today. Kids were a bit more energetic today, having the courage to stand and yell at kids farther up in the rows, throw trash and some even changed seats mid-ride, which got the bus driver a little ticked. I was only on my phone, texting Eren I wouldn’t be able to talk long once we got to school because he had to give Reiner Bertholdt music notes. Bertholdt also finally texted me back, thanking me over and over, saying nothing stresses him more than not being fully prepared for anything, especially band. 

Armin (6:24 a.m): ”Of course! I’m glad to help! You’re playing in the theatre, right? For the new musical coming up right?”

Bertholdt (6:24 a.m): “I am! I play the violin, my mother played it quite often as when I was younger, so I thought it would be easy since I already know a thing or two, and we already own a violin.”

Armin (6:25 a.m): “Interesting, I know both you and Reiner play instruments, right? Will he be playing in the band?” 

Bertholdt (6:27 a.m): “No, he plays guitar, and that’s not an instrument the students can play in a band. Also, he’s a football player, he doesn’t have time for two hobbies like that. I only do Band and Cheerleading because I have time in the day. Mom is usually away at work, and it gives me an excuse to do something educational and active.”

Armin (6:28 a.m): “Wow, you are busy, never knew you were a cheerleader! Do you get teased for being a boy or?”

Bertholdt (6:28 a.m): “Haha, I used to, all the time. Some of the girl's even tried to avoid me during practice. Though I ignored it, cheerleading made me happy, and knowing I would be on the sidelines watching Reiner and cheering him on made it final.”

I seriously could learn a thing or two from Bertholdt. He’s a junior now, but when he was a sophomore, he was picked on all the time like me. Being the...less masculine tough guy was rough for him, and being an openly gay man didn’t help much either. Reiner didn’t get off easy either, and both got bullied easily. Though they’re really good at ignoring people and focusing on what’s ahead of them. I only just befriended Bertholdt this year over the summer when we ran into each other at the library for volunteering to help kids learn how to read. We became friends quick and ever since I’ve looked up to him.

Armin (6:32 a.m): “Alright the bus just got here, I’ll see you at lunch!”

 

I turned my phone off, shoving it in my backpack pocket before rushing off the bus. I thanked the bus driver before running to the front doors. Thankfully I had plenty of time to grab Bertholdt’s notes before class even started.

Running down the hallway with my half-full to-go coffee mug in my one hand, and my books in the other probably made me look like I just walked out of Tumblr and onto the schoolyard. I quickly ran to my classroom, where it was already mostly full and even Eren took his seat next to mine texting someone. I look around the classroom, seeing a folder with Bertholdt’s name on it on the teacher's desk.   
“Hello there Mr. Arlert! You can take a seat and hand in your writing homework in early if you’d like.” Mr. Smith looked over at me and smiled, his handsome features almost glowing every time he smiles at someone. He was very attractive and I’m pretty sure every girl in class has admitted to calling him hot. It was...kinda weird because he was our teacher but it was nothing serious. 

“Oh uh hi Mr. Smith. That folder on your desk is Bertholdt’s and he has asked me to take them and give them to Reiner who’s next door. May I?” I ask him, pointing at the folder. He picks it up and hands it to me with a bright grin. “Of course! Just be back quickly.”

“Of course, thank you!” I thank the tall blonde, bowing my head lightly before dashing out the door again, this time a folder of notes in my hands.

 

The next classroom wasn’t too far, just down the hall and to the left. Room 113 2B. I open the door to see their class hasn’t started yet either thankfully. I look around the room to look for Reiner, who thankfully saw me first and called me over around his group of friends. His friends were Pieck, Porco, Berik, Yelena, and Annie. They were always seen together, the cool kid's group as you would say. The only one I know is Reiner, and we’ve only met twice, those times not lasting longer than 30 seconds. 

“Hey, Armin! What’s up?” Reiner walks over to me, his friends following behind him like chicks to their mother hen. I look up at him, already feeling a little small looking at our size difference. He was a brick wall as I was a pebble, and his loud booming voice was godlike compared to my high pitched boy-voice. “I-I uh...Bertholdt left these in class, and he wanted me to give them to you, to give back to him. He uh, tried to text you but your phone was on silent.”

Reiner looks at the folder confused but then once seeing the musical notes and Bertholdt’s handwriting he recognized it right away. “Ah, thanks! Yeah, my phone is usually on silent, need to change that. Thanks, man!”  
“No problem, glad I could-”

 

“Yo Reiner! You talking to this dweeb?”

 

I was going to turn around to see who was talking, the loud voice hitting my ears like a truck. Though before my head could turn, I felt a heavy weight fall onto my shoulders, messing up my glasses and startling me to the point of me almost screeching. “E-Excuse me but-”

“C’mon dude, watch it. He’s not a dweeb.” Reiner says rolling his eyes at the man beside me. 

 

That voice...I recognize it. It sounded so familiar, the name swimming on the tip of my tongue, teasing me. 

 

“Whoa whoa whoa what? He's what now? No way, you’re a dude?” I heard the man beside me ask, turning his head to the side to look at me, I look back and-

 

“Yeah, This is Armin Arlert, Eren’s best friend. He’s becoming good friends with Bert, he’s a theatre kid who-”

 

“Reiner! Stop!” I almost shout, my head feeling like it was about to explode. My cheeks were so hot, sweat already starting to form on my forehead, the warmth of my sweatshirt is causing me to bake alive in my own clothing. Reiner looks at me confused but stops. “What the Hell dude, no need to yell, I’m right here.” the stronger man fights beside me, pushing me away like a forgotten toy. “Wow, he’s a theatre kid, could he get any gayer? Lemme guess-” One of Reiner’s friend, Porco started walking closer to me, basically looming over me like a predator. “You also like Elton John and like fruity colorful sweet coffee drinks, huh?”

“Hey, Porco, leave him alone dude.” Reiner grabs ahold of Porco’s shoulder, pulling him back and away from me. Yelena, a tall blonde girl walked over past Porco and snickered. “Well I'll be damned, you’re the kid in middle school who pissed himself watching Jaws on the school's movie night! I remember you!”

My heart dropped at her words as I remember the night clearly. That’s right, she was the girl right next to me; she was the one who stole my glasses and scared me so bad I pissed myself during the shark attack. How could I forget!? Why did she have to say it out loud?! Everyone in class turned to look at me and snickered, just like Yelena did.

“Oh yeah! I remember now, you also left your diary in your unlocked locker, then Porco read it out loud over the speaker at recess to the other kids!” Annie pitched it, her gum popping in her mouth loudly, only to continue with an evil look littered all over her face. “You were the one who wrote love letters to the class’s ‘bad boy’ Connie Springer. God, you were such a girl.”

I was about to cry. My eyes were burning and felt like sand whenever I blinked. My legs shaking, my nose already filling up with snot, and my mouth was frozen in place, keeping me from talking. Were all of these guys Reiners’ friends? They all seemed like total assholes right now!

“Yeah yeah! You live with your grandfather down from the dump, probably where he picked you up!” Another random kid picked up, seeing me slowly falling apart in the corner of the classroom. I was a deer in headlights, my body shutting down in embarrassment and pure shock. Why today? Why today of all days?! Don’t cry, don’t cry, it’ll make things worse.

“Guys? What the heck? Leave Armin alone, he came in here for five seconds and everyone’s already picking on him!” Reiner almost shouts to the classroom kids. Although trying his best, it didn’t stop the other kids from speaking.

“No, that’s not what happened-”

 

I shed a tear.

 

“His parents left him with his grandfather, they weren’t able to send him off to a mental institute, turns out it’s illegal to kill fags now.”

 

My heart shattered.

 

That one fucking word, fag, it makes my head spin and my stomach invert.

 

I looked over at Reiner, whose face was red with anger, his eyes glossy, close to tearing up. “WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU GUYS?!” Reiner turned around, facing the entire classroom and yelled. Everyone stopped, forgetting he was even in the room. Reiner looked...pissed at everyone, his eyes watering just like mine were, but he looked more angry and assertive like he would punch the first kid that moved. Reiner, one of the schools only openly gay guys, sports hero and ‘cool guy’ was standing up for me; a friend of his boyfriends. After cursing like that as well, he should have just kept his mouth shut.

“Excuse me, class!” The teacher called, finally entering the now quiet room in pure and utter disbelief of what she heard out of her students' mouths. “Porco, Annie, Yelena, and you Ian, office. Now!”

The kids called out all form a line and walk out of the classroom, everyone shocked that the teacher was standing there the entire time, listening. Mrs. Ral looked at Reiner and I, her eyes golden honey with warmth and care. Her petite frame gave off her motherly side, but her voice obviously showed a scarier side of her. She reminded me of my mother...

“Reiner, you will also go to the office too, but with me personally.” She inquires, tucking her stray hairs behind her ears. She then peers over at me, seeing my glossy eyes trembling lip and quickly walking over to me, her hands on my cheeks.

“Armin, sweety. Please head to the office as well, I’ll tell Mr. Smith where you are. You’re not in trouble deary, we just need you there for the rest of the story. Come with Reiner and me, you two will work in the office today. Lunch will be private except for two friends, each of you will choose one. Please grab your stuff and be on your way.”

 

*****

“I-I’m...so sorry.” Reiner apologized to me, opening his paper bag for lunch. I shook my head and opened my bento box, smiling once I saw what my grandfather packed me. ‘Good luck Champ’ a note read. Well, how could I not smile at that?

“You didn’t do anything, you protected me. I’m grateful someone in this school doesn’t want me dead.” I mumble, playing with my food a bit, before actually eating it. Reiner sighed, his face almost sinking in despair. “Armin, a lot of people want you alive, and those people also care about you, they want you to succeed and smile...you’re an amazing person Ar! From what Bertl has told me, you’re super cool and deserve everything.”

“You are an amazing person Armin, and I meant every word of it.” I heard someone else’s voice. I turn around to see a tall figure, obviously Bertholdt with his lunch, since Reiner requested his friend be his boyfriend, Bertholdt. I didn’t want anyone to see me like this, so I asked to not have a friend with me. 

“I heard what happened, everyone was chatting about it in class. Armin, are you ok?” Bertl asked me, pulling up a seat next to Reiner and I. I nodded, my mouth full of food and my hair a mess from tugging on it so much. 

Bertholdt slowly nodded, turning his head to his blonde partner, grabbing his cheeks and frowning at him. “Did he seriously say fag? Did you tell him to shut up and eat dirt right? God, haven’t heard that insult in years…” Bertholdt said to Reiner, the other of the two shrugged his shoulders in defeat.   
“It wasn’t directed at me though, I just yelled at everyone, not really to Ian in particular, but just...everyone. The odd part was Bertl, everyone knows you and I are dating, so why make fun of Armin? I was seriously right-fucking-there! I’m so pissed at everyone.”

They both looked at me, almost like two worried and uncomfortable parents, staring at their poor bullied and beaten up child. They saw me bowing my head down not wanting to talk, and they looked away from me, making me feel a bit better knowing their eyes aren’t on me. Bertholdt leans in and plants a kiss on Reiner’s temple, staying there for a while before pulling off and holding him close. Obviously, they were there for each other and got worried each time something like this happened. To nobody’s surprise though, everyone knows them as just...ignoring everyone when they were hurt. They’re amazing at just pushing people away they find toxic or rude to anyone, not taking anything to heart. 

 

Is this how they are behind closed doors? Were they hiding how much it affects them, then let it out peacefully on each other?

“Armin, c’mere.” Reiner snapped me out of my thoughts and I scooched my chair closer to them. Reiner rolled his eyes, probably expecting me to stand up and go ever there, but since I stayed seated he moved; standing beside me so I was in between both of them. It was quiet for a few seconds, my hairs on edge before Reiner grinned and chuckled. 

“Group hug!” He shouted, and before I could react, both of the men were wrapping their arms around me, scaring me. Though it was a quick jump, because, after a few seconds of us laughing, I finally sigh, giving into the hug.

“Thanks, guys...I guess I needed this.”

Bertholdt smiled, “Everyone needs a hug once and a while.”

 

*****

 

It’s alright...today wasn’t over…

 

Classes were all over, and I was waiting with Eren, Mikasa, and Levi for Eren’s dad to pick us up. Today may have started off bad, getting laughed at and called names, but the best part of today was yet to come. 

My local theatre was holding a new musical, one that I happen to have a liking for. The musical version of Tangled.

 

Like Reiner said...I love the theatre. Singing, dancing, acting, all of the above is my passion. Today was the auditions, and boy I’ve been waiting for these for weeks now. I’ve been in plenty of musicals, from small ones like Seussical to big Disney ones like the Little Mermaid. I’ve been singing and dancing since I could walk and talk, and Eren and Mikasa have always been there for me on the sidelines. 

“There he is!” Eren shouts, waving his hand in the air. A large dark blue van pulls up to the school’s sidewalk, Eren’s dad opening the side doors for us to get in. Mikasa and I take the back seats, while Eren and Levi get the middle two. “Hey, Dad! Thanks for this!” Eren says to his dad, buckling into his seat as he shuts the car door with ease. 

“No problem Eren, don’t be too loud, I have a headache that will not go away. Now, we’re going to the Shiganshina Theatre building correct? The large one by the train station?” Mr. Jaeger asked his son, switching gear and moving out of the schools parking lot, fixing his round, clear glasses to see better. 

Eren told his dad where to go, while Levi was half asleep beside Eren, probably pleaded by Eren to come and support me. “T-Thanks for coming with us Levi, you didn’t have to come and support me,” I say to Levi, slightly nervous to talk to the quiet, stoic teenager. Levi looks back at me with an annoyed look, his eyes are baggy and his skin paler than the whites of his eyes. His steel blue eyes stared right through me with ease, and I start to fear I disturbed him. 

“Of course.” He quietly speaks, turning his attention back to sleeping, his shoulders relaxing along with my tensed ones. Levi wasn’t a bad guy, he just always looked so tense and serious, I’ve only seen him smile once in my life and that was when Eren confessed he had a huge crush on him. He’s like...like sour candy! The more you get to know him and keep him close, the sweeter he gets.  
“Don’t look so scared Armin, he’s not all that scary, he’s just tired. Eren practically begged his ear off to get him to come with us. Eren and I want you to feel supported in this.” Mikasa told me, using her hand to focus my attention back to her. She grabs my face pulls out my hair, my blonde locks falling in my face making me look messier than vines in a rainforest. Mikasa pulls out a purple and red hairbrush from her backpack along with a new hair tie and some hair clips. “Your hair is a mess, they won’t take you in if you look like you came out of a static lawnmower.” She jokes, brushing my hair until all the little knots and balls were out of it. Taking some of the hair clips, she pins my bangs back, her skilled fingers slowly braiding my hair into a fancy strand; taking her extra hair band and wrapping it around the tip of the braid. She clipped my bangs back a bit more tightly and neatly this time, giving my nose a little ‘boop’ before smiling at me. 

“Thanks, do I look a bit more put together? I really didn’t think about how good I would look, I’m so used to doing small plays and musicals.” I shyly confessed, taking off my glasses and cleaning them. “I’ll have to do a lot for this musical. If it goes as well as the others, I have a great shot at getting into the drama and acting school I want to get into.”  
“You’ll do well, you’ve been doing these your whole life, I’m sure you’ll get a great role!”

 

*****

“Good luck Armin!” Eren told me, hugging me tightly before I ran out on stage with the other kids all lined up in two rows. My heartbeat picked up as I watched the two women look over the papers and scripts. I looked around me, seeing some of the same kids from class, and even some older kids, maybe even adults.

I was in the big leagues now.

“And for the person playing Rapunzel...this studio is going to have a first, and we hoped the media will agree with our choices.” The first, taller lady said. Everyone gasped and looked around. Everyone had expected the class cheerleader and good girl Krista to get Rapunzel, she was small, curvy and could sing. She also had blonde hair and has been doing this for a long time like me, but if they’re doing something different...who could it be?

 

“Armin Arlert, you will be playing Rapunzel.”

 

My jaw dropped and my heart stopped. They...they’re really letting me play her?!

 

Everyone turned to me and clapped, some even patting me on the back for doing such a great job with the earlier auditions. Some whistled, and I saw Eren, Mikasa, Levi, and Dr. Jaeger in the crowd clapping for me, some people taking pictures. The first male ever to play a Disney princess roll on Broadway was going to be me!

The older lady handed me the script, shaking my hand before smiling ever so sweetly at me. I run back onto the stage, holding up the script so Dr. Jager could get a good photo of me and send it to my grandfather. I saw they signed my name on the front of the heavy folder and 2 cd’s for music and singing. 

 

“Jean Kirschtein will be playing Flynn Rider.” 

The same happened, everyone clapped and took photos, people hooting and hollering. I look over at who will be playing my love interest Flynn Rider. 

A tall man, maybe a bit taller than Eren turns around, holding up his script for photo’s to be taken. He had ash blonde hair and a dark auburn undercut. His skin was tan, like sand almost, and his figure was lean and firm. My knees almost gave in when I saw his cocky grin and golden amber eyes. His eyes were fierce, small and sharp, burning with passion and power. Like the sun shining through a glass of whiskey. Though they also looked sweet, almost like if I broke them, honey would pour out. I wonder if his thin, perfect lips tasted like honey…

 

 

“Armin Arlert is it?”

I looked up quickly, to see Jean standing in front of me with his hand outstretched. “O-Oh yes! I’m Armin, nice to meet you!” I reply, shaking his hand in earnest. “Good job on getting the main lead!”

Jean chuckles, his voice brash and playful, but also ever so dangerous. God...he could talk to me all day and I wouldn’t want to move. I wanted to run my fingers through his hair and claw my other open hand down his chest.

“It will be a pleasure working with you, your highness,” Jean whispers that last part to me, quickly walking back to his spot as the other rolls were called. My face went red, the heat seeping up my back and back down to my toes, his touch still lingered on my hand.

 

Fuck. This was going to be harder than I originally anticipated.


	2. Down Hill

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jean's POV

Shit! Why does this always happen?

Late again.

For the Seventh time this month I’ve gotten stuck in traffic by people who don’t know how to fucking use a crosswalk or people who don’t know what a bike lane is. Every day I ride my father’s bike to and from school, people who drive this road every day should recognize me by now! It’s been twice since I’ve almost gotten hit by someone on their goddamn phone, driving well over the speed limit. I can’t get hit, not now at least, I have the audition results tomorrow for that musical I was able to get into last minute and If I miss that my mom would fucking kill me. I get honked at one last time before I give up, getting off my bike and walking with it on the sidewalk.

“Hey, Kirschtein! Slow your roll!” I hear a familiar voice yell at me, thankfully not my mother’s booming voice. I don’t even need to turn to see who was hollering at me just seconds beforehand, feeling a small yet strong slap on my lower back. “Looks like some people truly want you dead huh?” Connie inquired, pointing at the street of the bustling cars and traffic. I chuckle, rolling my eyes at him sportively.

“Yeah, no joke. There’s a lane for bikes, yet people use it as an acceleration lane or a lane to pass other slow cars. So when I’m in their way, the honk at me. Even though I’m clearly in the lane I’m supposed to be in, I’m the one at fault here.” I jest, peering at the short grey haired boy walking beside me. Connie has been my best friend since I moved here, coming up to me with his best friend Sasha the day I moved in.

“You heading to the theatre?” Connie asked me, throwing his arms behind his head in a comfortable position. “Yeah, I’m going to see what character these pro’s give me.”

“Who did you audition for?”

“I want to be one of the guards or something…” I joke, nudging Connie over a bit, his smile growing wider at my teasing. “I’m joking, I auditioned for Flynn. I’ve been doing this for long enough, I’m sure I’ll get the part.”

Connie laughed. “You said the same thing for getting Hercules, then you ended up getting Hades.”

“Either way, I was amazing.”

We finally made it to the Shiganshina Theatre building, Connie and I stopping at the entrance to wait for Sasha to get here. Sasha was there for moral support, and she always went with Connie and me everywhere, though recently she’s been showing up to school and talking less and less. Connie and I have been worried for her, but when something is wrong, she comes to us first, so if she’s not talking about it to us, it’s something she can handle on her own.

My thoughts were cut off abruptly when my phone started to buzz. Connie looked over at my pocket, trying to see who’s calling me before I even pick up my phone. Reaching into my back pocket for my device, I pull it out glancing at the bright screen with a familiar number.

“It’s my mom, hold up,” I tell my friend before turning away from him. I answer the phone before she could hang up.

“Hello?”

“Hello Jean, are you at the theatre building yet?” My mom’s sweet voice came through on the phone, slight honking could be heard in the background.

“Yeah, I’m here early with Connie, Sasha is on her way too. You still coming?”

“Of course, I would never miss this. I should be there soon, I know we’ll be an hour early, but this is a big event that many news reporters and people will be at. So the earlier we get there, the better.”

I smile. My mother always tries to make sure she can come to any event I’m going to be in or even help with. She was always there for me like every mother should be. Yeah, she’s embarrassed me in public multiple times and has called me odd names, but she’s done it with nothing but love.

“Oh…and sweety…” My mom starts off, stopping to take a deep breath. “Your father will be there too.”

The pain that came from rolling my eyes could have knocked me out if I did it any harder. I hated my father, the biggest dick award has always gone to him, never once in my life can I recall him being even close to nice to me. My mom must have been desperate back in college.

“Why is he coming to this again? This is supposed to be the biggest day for me this year, and yet he’s going to be there why?”

Connie walked up beside me, seeing the obvious discomfort in my eyes, that look only showing up on my face when my father is mentioned. Connie has never met my father before, but hearing the stories from me and my mother is enough for him not to have the best view of my old man.

“Because he’s trying to be a better father for you Jean. Ever since our divorce he’s been burying himself in a hole, not even the doctors could get him out of. You should be happy he’s trying to turn himself around for you this one last time. Jean…this could be the last time you ever see him.”

My eyebrows furrow and I stomp my foot down, scaring Connie a bit before he quickly grabbed my arm in an attempt to calm me down. “Hey Jean, calm down, he’s trying to-”

“Mom, I’ve said it twice, and I’ll say it again! I don’t care, he can die for all I’m concerned with, maybe when he does kick the bucket the life insurance we have for him can buy my childhood back!”

I hang up on her, shoving my phone back into my pocket.

I look down at my short friend beside me, his face showed worry, but disappointment at the same time; just like my goddamn father.

“Don’t look at me like that Springer, you know how much I hate-”

“I know, dude. Just- can we not talk right now?” Connie snapped at me, his golden eyes turning glossy like he’s about to cry. The shorter man turned away from me, watching the group of kids and an adult walk by us. “Some other people seem to want to get in as well, let’s just go in before we attract attention, I’ll text Sasha that we’re inside.” Connie insisted, though right now I couldn’t deal with his goody little two shoes face right now, not when my father is on his way here.

“Whatever, I’m going inside and going backstage, I don’t want to be here when my father’s on his way, I don’t want to look at his stupid face, I don’t want to see him anymore. Next time I see him I’ll shove my foot up his ass until he WISHED he pulled the trigger on himself back when I was 10!”

I was tired, I was finished, I didn’t want to look at Connie’s face anymore. I heard the group of people who were walking up stop in their tracks, probably shocked at what I had said. Honestly, I didn’t give a fuck right now as I opened the buildings main entrance and hauled ass to backstage.

“Excuse me-”

“What!?” I yell, turning around to see an adult behind me. He was tall, his dark brown hair reaching his shoulders and had big round glasses. Probably the man who was walking with that group behind us, he possibly stopped me after he heard me say ‘gun’ since in this area that’s a serious topic only a few are brave enough to talk about.

“I heard you talk about someone and it seems to be bothering you, unfortunately, we can not have you talk about suicide in this building and especially since you seem to be in a horrible mood. We can not risk anyone getting hurt tonight as we are-”

‘I get it old man, I’m not going to hurt anyone. I may be an asshole but I’m not a monster. I’m one of the performers here, I have to get to the main building so I can help set some things up for tonight. Please leave me be.” I quickly stop him, before turning around and jogging back to the main hall where the biggest stage was set.

*****

People were starting to flood in, cameras were being set up and the room quickly went from empty to packed. I sighed, looking through the curtains, trying to find a specific person in the crowd. My eyes stopped on my grey haired friend, who quickly noticed me back, waving his hand along with Sasha beside him who already had a snack in her hand. My smile faded looking at him, remembering the outburst I had earlier had me feeling guilty as all Hell; it’s been months since I last got angry in front of Connie, let alone angry at him. He seemed to have caught on to my expression, quickly smiling wider and mouthing the three words that brought that cheer back into my expression.

“I forgive you.”

If that didn’t seem believable, Connie picked up his phone, quickly unlocking it and began texting someone frantically. Once he stopped, he glanced up at me, giving me the clue the person he was texting was me. My phone buzzed in my coat pocket, and when I pulled it out, I read at my notification screen that “Cueball” had just sent me a message. Unlocking my phone I clicked on the message, smiling at the words given to me.

Connie (4:33 p.m): “You owe me big time for snapping like that, but I forgive you.”

I look up at the crowd, seeing Connie’s warm smile sooth my heart and my anger. I’d be a big ass liar if I said he wasn’t kinda cute when he smiled, and that feeling only got bigger over time. I didn’t have a crush on him, but he was cute in his own annoying Lil’ shit way, y’know? He could make anyone feel better. Not only that but his mother and father both loved him to death, even though he wasn’t seen as “normal” according to the families religion.

Connie is bisexual, and very openly so. He doesn’t get bullied like the openly gay kids at school, but he is picked on once and a while for a weird comment. He’s pretty much open. His parents found him strange at first, not knowing if he was gay or straight, and when his parents asked him, he only laughed. “Both I guess, like I don’t care if they’re male or female as long as they cook.” was his answer, and after that everyone treated him the same way, his parents tell his response story all the time, and love him for who he is. It’s hard to bully him when literally every insult goes over his head, he’s the king of ignoring assholes, which is why I’m dumbfounded he’s my best friend.

I was jealous of how much his family supported him for his weirdness. Connie soon caught onto that and ever since Connie’s mom and dad treat me like their son, Connie’s dad treating me like how a dad should treat his not-perfectly-normal son. He and Connie would take me fishing and camping along with my other best friend Marco who-

Wait, where’s Marco??

I go back behind the curtains, frantically looking for my best-freckled friend. He’s doing this whole acting thing with me as well, yet I haven’t seen him once. He hasn’t even texted me!

My phone buzzed again, and quickly glancing down at it again, it was from Connie.

Connie (4:37 p.m): “Looking for Marco?”

I roll my eyes, that little fucker can read minds I swear. I quickly type a response.

Jean (4:38 p.m): “Yeah cueball, where is he? He’s making it right?”

Connie (4:38 pm): “Yeah yeah he’s making it, he’s back there, probably in the bathroom. You should check on him.”

I quickly text “thanks”, before running towards the backstage restroom, opening the boy’s bathroom door. It was empty saved for a blonde…girl!?

“E-Excuse me ma’am this is the boy’s restroom, can you please-”

“Yeah yeah Marco, I’ll tell him. Just be back quickly, they’re going to start soon and if you’re not here someone is going to take your place.”

The young lady turned around, showing she was on his phone, and that she was talking to Marco. I recognize that background voice like the back of my hand.

“Yeah…ok. Yup. The code is two left, land on 49, one right, land on 32, then three lefts and land on 6, it should open then.” The blonde checks her nails and starts to walk towards the door. “Alright, grab my leftover book and come back up. Thanks for doing that man, I would have pissed myself going down there again.”

I move out of the way so the girl could walk past me, she said a silent “pardon me” before leaving the restroom.

Did she just ignore me!? Or did she not hear me? What the fuck!

I run out, attempting to stop the lady, but crowds of people flood around.

“Could everyone please find a seat and turn off all mobile devices. If you need to make a phone call or a text, please leave the room and carry out with your business. Also, if all of the people who auditioned for our new musical of the beloved family Disney film Tangled, could you please line up neatly on the stage.”

The loud announcer over the speakers because everyone in the building to stop and change course, neatly walking out on stage. I follow suit, still looking around for my freckled friend and what weird book he was grabbing for this lady in the men’s restroom.

“Hello everyone, my name is Kiyomi Azumabito, the leader of this 2018 musical version of Tangled. Thank you to all who have joined us today in person and on television. We will be revealing the actors playing the main parts and ensemble. We have spent a lot of time looking over these very talented kids and adults, and I’m sure everyone here is in for a surprise.”

Mrs. Azumabito went off, talking about the release dates and ticket stuff. I wasn’t too interested since I would probably be hearing these same words over and over for the next year or so. My gaze finally locked on my mother, who was sitting next-

My dad.

My father was sitting beside my mother, his phone out and most likely recording the whole show. My heart stopped and I almost growled my teeth at the man, he looked so innocent sitting there, he actually appeared normal amongst the crown. I smiled at my mother, who then tapped my father on the shoulder, pointing to where I was standing. He waved at me, his smile growing wider the more I looked at him.

“And for the person playing Rapunzel…this studio is going to have a first, and we hoped the media will agree with our choices.”

Everyone stopped for a second. What first are they going to have?

The whole room went quiet, everyone patient and waiting for her words.

“Armin Arlert will be playing Rapunzel.”

Everyone gasped, their eyes going wide and camera flashes filled the room. Who was Armin? That…sounded like a boys name.

A young boy walked up, the same guy who I mistook for a girl in the bathroom earlier, he got the lead role. A boy, a male, a young man got the lead role of a fucking Disney Princess.

The young boy turned around, his straw-like hair was pushed out of his face by his slender fingers, showing off an award-winning smile as cameras flashed and people ran in, asking more questions than anyone could answer. The young man looked slightly worried at all the people, probably feeling overwhelmed by all of the people who suddenly swarmed beneath him. He turned around, and my jaw dropped.

He was fucking beautiful, there was no way he was human. He had flawless porcelain skin, his face clear of any sign of acne and had an angelic coral pink glow to his skin. His hair was messy, but not too crazy to cause any issues, it was like bedhead after someone ran their hands through the golden strands when waking up. His hair framed his face impeccably, his button nose so small and round I just wanted to go up and bite it.

And holy fuck his eyes.

I…I don’t even know how to describe them. They were a baby blue, the kind you see in clear waters surrounding the Bahamas, having an icy, but warm, glow to them. They were so blue, oh so very blue. I could drown in them all day and not once come up for even a gasp of air. They looked soft, loving, but also strong, like a bluejay on a snowy winter day. I wanted to go up to the young man and look deeper into them.

He was perfect, from the way he walked to the way he smiled at the crowd, to the way he ever so slightly moved his hips when walking.

Fuck, this was bad.

“Jean Kirschtein will be playing Flynn Rider.”

Fuck, this was worse.

I was playing his lover, his prince, his partner.

I pushed all those thoughts to the side, walking up to the lady handing out the scripts as people took pictures and asked questions. I shook her hand and winked at a camera recording live, getting a slight blush from the lady behind the camera. I go back to my spot on stage, brushing off my pants as I glance back over at this Armin kid. I feel my stomach turn, it felt so odd that he was real, that he was a human being, he looked too perfect to be human.

After everyone’s names were called and we were dismissed backstage, The producers were swarmed with questions, most likely about the boy playing Rapunzel. Though this wouldn’t be the first time they had someone of the opposite gender playing a Disney character, women play Peter Pan all the time.

Suddenly my legs move on their own, I begin walking across the stage all on autopilot, unable to stop. I suddenly find out where I’m heading when I see the blonde from earlier right in front of me, his body so close to mine.

“Armin Arlert is it?” I asked, smoothing out my voice so I sound more relaxed and sticking my hand out for him to shake. The blonde starts looking up at me with those fucking baby blue eyes, his cheeks a light shade of pink when he sees how close I am. Good going fucker, he’ll think you’re weird.

Was…was he wearing makeup? I could see some blotches of a powdery substance removed by his nose and two red dots on either side of his nose, meaning he wore glasses.

Fuck he was cute.

Looking up close, he was fairly thin, having a little bit of meat on his legs all in the right places. His calves and thighs were the same size, firm and smooth looking through the black leggings he was wearing, which also left nothing to the imagination when it came to his ass. I so badly wanted to remove his sweatshirt and see what kind of body he had under that baggy top, I’d want to feel how soft his hair was, how smooth his skin was against mine-

Fuck, he’s talking you creep.

“O-Oh yes! I’m Armin, nice to meet you!” He replies to me, shaking my hand in enthusiastically. “Good job on getting the main lead!”

Oh shit, his voice. God, he could nag me all day, complain and spit fire, and yet it would probably sound like music to my ears.

I chuckle, I shouldn’t be the one who gets all the ‘good jobs’ and ‘well done's’. This man in front of me is the world’s first male Disney Princess, and boy does he look nervous about it. Maybe I should try to say something funny, maybe to cheer him up? I decide to let my tongue fly on its own, and see where that gets me.

“It will be a pleasure working with you, your highness.” I finally say, rolling the ‘your highness’ out extra long on my tongue.

He stops breathing, look away and turning red, was that good? I can’t…I can’t tell.

Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck.

I walk off, letting him calm down on his own, also giving him plenty of time to run and ask to quit because one of the kids here tried to make him feel better by calling him a pet name. I was a fucking idiot, why did I let my tongue do its own thing?! That’s the last time I ever do that in front of Armin.

Best part, the kid was in my class.

I feel a tapping on my shoulder before I get suddenly pulled into a hug from behind.

“Congratulations Jean! I’m so happy you got the main role! You’re going to be the best Flynn Rider ever in Disney history!”

I sigh, looking over my shoulder at my best-freckled friend, Marco. “Hey hey hey calm down, I get it,” I yell, trying to pull out of his grip, but that only made him hug me tighter. “Just…I need a minute Marco.” I admit to him, hoping he hears the serious tone in my voice. Thankfully, he does and lets me go and fixes his shirt, which is now messed up and wrinkly from hugging me. “Of course, what’s the matter Jean- Oh my God Jean!”

I stop, looking up and down my body, turning around to check the people around me, trying to see what Marco was calling me out for. “What? What are you yelling at?” I ask him, stuffing my hands in my pockets with no care in the world.

“I-I…I hope they didn’t catch you like that on live tv Jean.”

Wait…

Wait wait fuck fuck fuck.

I pull my shirt down farther past my belt line and hide in Marco’s chest. “No, they didn’t. Fuck, Marco, i’m so sorry, that’s not why I hugged you I promise.”

Marco looks at me confused, his chocolate brown eyes looking at me up and down before grinning. “What’s wrong buddy? You can tell me anything, you know that!”

I do know that, I know that very well. Though for once I honestly don’t know what to tell Marco, because nothing truly was bothering me, I’m just certainly confused on the bizarre feeling I get looking at Armin. He’s always been in my class, yet we’ve never talked, let alone get to know each other so why was I getting feelings all of the sudden for him? I was so confused, my head was laying out every possibility yet none of them made sense to me.

I was still leaning against Marco like a sick baby, and he’s waiting for my answer. I give out a long, drawn out dry sigh.

“Marco…I asked God for some mercy this musical, not a fucking sexy angel from my deepest fantasy.” I mumble in his chest, hoping he understood who I was talking about so I wouldn’t need to say their name out loud.

“You have a thing for Armin?” Marco asks me, whispering his question as people begin to stare at them. He pulls me back against the wall so people know not to ask any questions right now, signaling to them that they need a moment.

“I-I think I do. I looked at him once and my mind went wild.” I admit. If i’m honest with him, things will turn out better.

“Well, that’s new. I’m sure you’re just not feeling 100% right now. I know Armin isn’t.”

Something then clicked in my mind, back when I was looking for Marco, Marco was talking with Armin, over the phone, getting his book from the lockers in the basement of the building. If they’re friends there is a good chance he might tell Armin all of this. Fuck.

“Are you friends with him?” I frantically ask Marco, finally standing straight up to look him in the eyes.

“Of course! We’re not like, besties or anything, but we have mutual trust in one another. We talk from time to time, and if either of us needs to talk to someone, we usually go to each other.”

I quickly look at the ground, staring at my shoes in embarrassment. I’m Jean fucking Kirschtein, not some high school shoujo girl freaking out over her crush. Just get what you want out and leave.

“You won’t tell him anything, right?”

“Of course not Jean, your secret is safe with me.”

*****

“I’m so proud of you Jean, I can’t even put my feelings into words!” My mother praises me on our car ride home. My smile stained to my face as she compliments me word after word. Connie and Marco were in the car with us, my bike in the trunk, I honestly didn’t want to go home on my bike, needing to be around people right now.

My first practice was tomorrow after school, and it was mostly simple things like how the stage works, where we’ll be traveling to, practice times and all that jazz. I open up my folder to see my script and two CDs of songs. Thankfully I’m not singing much, not because I’m bad at it, it’s just not my favorite thing to do. I see there’s a list of the actors and which characters they’re playing, the first names seen on top are mine, and Armin’s.

Armin Arlert.

I could say that name over and over again and not get tired of it. He was single-handedly one of the most attractive people I’ve ever met in my life. I don’t know why, but something in me desires to know more about him, ask him every question, I want to know his good and bad side.

Marco was probably right… I’m not feeling good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Third chapter on it's way


	3. Stretched Out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back to Armin's POV

“Alright Armin, I’ll pick you up around 8:30, do you have everything you need?

 

“Yes Grandpa, you’ve asked like, twenty times.”

 

“List off what you have.”

 

“I have my leggings, I have my leotard, I have my hair bands, I have my dance socks, I have my dance shoes, my sweatshirt, a winter coat just in case, jeans to wear over my leggings at school and my spare shirt.”

 

I list off the items, picking them up to show off to my grandfather as proof of me having the items. He hums in approval as he wanders over to me, pausing before smiling. “Have a good time, call me if you need anything.” He quickly hugs me, patting my back a couple of times before pulling away.

“Have a good day Armin, call me if you need anything. I will be having a meeting with Dr. Jaeger and see if I can get a job with his group.” 

 

I nod, walking to the door, telling him good luck before walking out the door to get to class.

  
  
  
  


On the bus, I decided to sit down next to Marco, who was quite happy to see me today. “Hey, may I sit here with you?” I asked Marco before the bus shut the front doors, starting to move down the hill. Marco’s eyes lit up.

 

“Of course!” The brunette grinned before patting the seat beside him, “No need to ever ask, sit with me whenever! I enjoy your company.”

 

The compliment made my cheeks turn a rosy shade of pink. “Thanks,” I reply, sitting down and setting my backpack by my feet and my gym bag in my lap.

 

“You going to the gym after school? That’s new.” Marco asked me.

 

“Oh, no. Well, kind of I guess? Bertholdt after school is going to help me with my flexibility. Since I’m going to be using what is most likely a harness and I’m going to be dancing a lot, I asked him for some advice. He said he’d help me with flexibility, which is a great place to start and help me and some of the others like Jean.”

 

Marco’s eyes light up again. “Wow, that’s so sweet of him! He’s always been the one to go to for help. It always shocked me how tall he was and how he could do all of these flips and tricks, splits and bends. It’s insane!” Marco pointed out, sighing out loud while rubbing the back of his head nervously. “I can’t even touch my toes.”

I chuckle. “It’s ok, being flexible is something everyone can achieve, it just takes time. Well, time and a tolerance for pain.”

 

“Which I have neither. Armin, I got stung by a bee and I had to call home. And being so busy with after-school classes and band, it’s hard to catch a breathe around here.”

 

“If it makes you feel any better, I got a papercut so bad once I used a hot glue gun to burn my leg so something hurt more than my finger.” I retort, pointing at my leg to show where the burn mark still shows to this day.

 

“So if you don’t mind me asking, did you ever talk with Jean?” Marco asked me, his eyebrow quirking up in question.

 

“We said hello and told each other congratulations on our roles, but we didn’t speak much after that. He seemed to want to go backstage quickly, and I let him leave after the outbreak my friends and I saw right before we got into the building.”

 

~~~

 

“Mom, I’ve said it twice, and I’ll say it again! I don’t care, he can die for all I’m concerned with, maybe when he does kick the bucket the life insurance we have for him can buy my childhood back!”

 

My head spun around, my eyes widened hearing those words that make my heart turn. 

 

I don’t care.

 

“Don’t look at me like that Springer, you know how much I hate-”

“I know, dude. Just- can we not talk right now?” The young teen beside the man snapped at him, his golden eyes barely visible to us, but he was getting emotional by the looks of it. 

The shorter man looked away from the tall brunette, watching us and sighing in embarrassment at his...friend? Brother? Boyfriend?. “Some other people seem to want to get in as well, let’s just go in before we attract attention, I’ll text Sasha that we’re inside.” He insisted, picking up his phone, locking eye contact with me. I open my mouth to talk but he starts looking away from my gaze.

“Whatever, I’m going inside and going backstage, I don’t want to be here when my father’s on his way, I don’t want to look at his stupid face, I don’t want to see him anymore. Next time I see him I’ll shove my foot up his ass until he WISHED he pulled the trigger on himself back when I was 10!”

He shoved the doors open, startling his friend. “H-Hey! Come back you dumbass!” He yelled, before stopping to look at us in a worrisome way, a look a mother would give after losing her child.

 

“S-Sir! You gotta help my friend, he’s not in the best mood but he tends to listen when adults ask him to tone it down, h-he’s not violent he’s just got a temper!” The small teen ran over to Eren’s dad, who smiled caringly. “Of course, my son is just like that as well, leave it to me.”

 

Eren was going to poke at his father for the comment, but Dr. Jaeger was already tracking inside, looking for the angry young man. We all turn to look over at the teen when he lets out a deep, embarrassed sigh. 

 

“I’m so sorry you had to see that, he has a bad connection with his dad. Daddy issues are something you usually see at play around here anyway, am I right?” He laughed and surprisingly, I laughed with him, along with Eren, Levi, and Mikasa. 

 

“We understand. Have we seen you around here before?” Eren asked before sticking out his hand. “I’m Eren Jaeger, and thi-”

 

“I’ve heard of you Jaeger, I’m Connie Springer. We had the same homeroom back in middle school, but our class was so big like anyone really knew each other. You were the loud one who always spouts about joining the military, I could never forget.” He chuckled, pulling out his phone and clicked a few things on his screen, ending up on a picture of their class graduation from middle school.

 

“I don’t know your friends though, who are these guys?” Connie asked, pointing at Mikasa, Levi and I. I smile and put my hand out next, Connie quickly shaking it and grinning from ear to ear. “I’m Armin Arlert, I’m Eren’s best friend since kindergarten,” I say.

 

“Hey...aren’t you the kid who today got sent-”

 

My body goes stiff and I’m sure Connie felt it since he was still holding my hand from shaking it. Connie quickly went from goofy to serious and guilty as quickly as a lightning flash in April. 

 

“H-Hey whoa whoa I’m not here to tease you about it! I actually was super pissed I didn’t step in this morning, I was the one to go grab the teacher cause I couldn’t do anything on my own. Sorry all that happened, I always told Reiner he’s got to get better friends.”

 

“You got the teacher? That’s not being a coward, that probably kept things from getting worse. If Reiner went any further, people would have gotten hurt badly.” Mikasa chimed in, walking over to shake Connie’s hand. “For that I thank you, I’m Mikasa Jaeger, Eren’s adopted sister. Though most still call me by my birth name Mikasa Ackerman. It’s good to meet anyone who isn’t an asshole at school.”

 

“Awe well, wouldn’t go that far, I can be pretty stupid and ride sometimes,” Connie admits, rubbing the back of his head. He holds his hand out to Levi, who reluctantly takes it and shakes his hand. 

 

“Levi Ackerman, third year. Before you ask... I’m not related to Mikasa. We simply have a common last name.”

 

Connie chuckled and placed his hands in his coat pockets. “I’ve met other Springer’s before, I understand having a common last name.”

  
  


Honestly, I completely forgot about Jean that day, his outbreak never crossed my mind again until I was asked what we talked about. Something inside me wants to know what happened to Jean’s father, why the bad blood between father and son? 

It hurt hearing him yell at his father like that, especially since I would kill to see my parents again.

 

~~~

 

“Ah, my apologies, I was only curious. Jean doesn’t talk to people out of the blue much, so I didn’t know if you two had a history. What was his outbreak about? He didn’t tell me much, he was too busy talking about how...nervous he was about having the main role.” Marco looks over at me, crossing his legs and sitting his arms in his lap, up and paying attention.

 

“He uh, was upset at someone over the phone, yelling about his father.” Was all I said, heck, all I wanted to say. It wasn’t my business to spout out Jean’s family issues without him here.

 

“Wow, his dad huh? It’s been a while since he’s spat at him, he rarely calls Jean anymore. They don’t get along very well as you can tell, but I feel like it’s been years, and they should talk over dinner sometime. Especially since his dad is trying to be different this time around.”

 

I nod at Marco's words, barely listening at this point. My parents were clouding into my mind, fogging my senses up so much it was hard to pay attention to much else. Jean is fucking lucky to have two parents who are willing to change for him so he’s happy, yet he’s unwilling to let one back in. I would love for my father to call me every week, tell me he’s changed and that he and mother want to talk it over dinner. I started to tear up, my parents’ words floating around in my head, pushing at my lips for me to say their words out loud as they did to me.

 

“I asked for a child, not...not this!”

 

“Armin? A-Armin! We’re here! C’mon get up!” Marco shook my body, waking me up from my thoughts. 

  
  
  


                       *****

  
  


I was off all day today, my mind just really didn’t feel like functioning. Usually, I’m all over math and science and writing, but today I couldn’t move my pencil. I had to use the restroom twice just to splash water in my face to wake up, I wonder if I should call Bertholdt and cancel this meetup…

 

Though it would be rude to cancel something 5 minutes beforehand, might as well go.

  
  


“Armin! Hey, wait up!”

  
  


I turn around to see Eren running up to me, waving his hand in the air as if his first call didn’t deafen me. I would have told him not to yell at me again, my headache throbbing from his call, but I see that someone was walking with him. 

 

Jean.

 

Fuck.

 

Jean was wearing a skin-tight black compressed shirt that showed off every curve and feature of the young man; his baggy sweatpants were fitting with his chill fitness theme. He had his backpack lazily slung over his shoulder, wearing a dog tag necklace and today he was wearing a few piercings on his ear and one on his lip. 

Fuck, I’m not going to be able to walk straight after looking at him.

 

“Hey sorry, ran into him on the way to class. You said you were going to meet up with Bert for practice, well Jean was going to help look over the script. Mind if I tag along while Mikasa is in martial arts with Annie?” Eren asks, wrapping his arm around my shoulders, pushing up my glasses in a playful intention. I blush, a little embarrassed by his actions, and that hopefully, he won’t see how red I was from just looking at the ash blonde behind us. 

 

“I-I uh, I guess you can come along, as long as Bertl doesn’t mind-”

 

“I already asked him bud, no need to worry. He says he’s ok with Jean and I were there.” Eren interrupts me before I even have a chance to finish my sentence. Not much has changed between Eren and me, I begin to talk, and Eren stops me, repeats what I say and everything claps for Eren’s idea. Though I wouldn’t have it any other way with him.

  
  


It wasn’t a long walk, down the street of the schoolyard to the dance studio the cheerleader's practice in by the field. Today was the day were the cheerleaders were actually not practicing today, and since Bertholdt’s mom owns the building as the teacher he has the key to the building. I thought we were supposed to be alone and have it be just Bertholdt and me, but since Eren and Jean are here, I may have to leave early. My head was already aching from all the questions that everyone is going to ask if I’m ok or not. 

  
  


I opened the door to the studio, the warm air of the heated building gave me the slight warmth of comfort that I needed after a day like this. Taking a deep breath I walked down the familiar hallway, following the faint beat of the music.

 

“You’ve been here? Do you know where you’re going?” Eren asked me, pausing his conversation with Jean. 

 

“I know the area yeah, I also hear music which probably means Bertholdt is in that area. He’s the only one in here, as far as I know, it’s closed today.”

  
  


I knock on the door of the dance room the cheerleaders practiced in, hearing the music in the room quiet down and a quiet, “come in!”. I open the door slowly to see Bertholdt just getting up from stretching his legs out. He looks up at me and smiles, and when I smile back he can already see something’s wrong. 

 

“Armin, is everything alright? You look...exhausted.” Bertholdt asks, setting up some chairs for Jean and Eren to sit down in, which they both gladly take and look at me. 

 

“I’m just...tired I guess. Had a talk with Marco today and it got me thinking of some sorrow thoughts, they’ve been in my head all day and I almost went home early. It’s nothing that can’t go away, so I should be fine before setup today.” I say, opening my bag so I can put my school clothes in. I remove my shirt that covered up my leotard and quickly grabbed a hairband to put my hair up a bit better. 

 

“I’m sorry man, you don’t have to tell me anything, but I may have something that can help if you would like?” Bertholdt offered to me. I nodded and the tall brunette rushed over to his backpack and rummaged around for a bit.

 

“Usually I save these for later every once and a while, but I think someone needs them more than me.” He said before tossing a plastic bag at me. I catch the bag, almost tripping over my clothes in the process. I gaze in what was in the bag, seeing what looks to be one of my favorite treats in the world.

 

“How did you know!?” I yell enthusiastically, opening the clear bag to color filled gummy worms. These are my absolute favorite candy, getting them from my grandfather every time I got a perfect score on a test. I look up at Bertholdt, already shoving a few of the gummy candies in my mouth, the flavors melting in my mouth feeling like heaven.

 

“Who doesn’t like gummy worms?” Bertholdt smiled, zipping his bag back up and jumping around before touching his toes in a stretch. “Also...Annie kinda has the world's biggest sweet tooth, and Reiner and I like to have a few things for her once and awhile. It’s what we do.”

 

“That’s so sweet! Wish Eren would do something like that for me.” I peer over at Eren, who shakes his head and chuckles. “Yeah, well we rarely ever see each other in school. Also whenever I get you gifts, you never take them.” Eren said, going over to me to push me lightly. 

 

I finish taking off my school clothes and putting them in my bag, my dance clothes finally free. I walk over to Bertholdt and touch my toes with him, my knees already aching from the stretch, it’s been so long since I’ve properly stretched out. I stand up and grab the back of my knees, mumbling a few curse words while trying to sooth the pain. Bertholdt just looks over and laughs. 

 

“It’s been a while I’m guessing?” He joked at me, looking over at Eren and Jean, who I could I already hear Eren’s laughter over the throbbing pain in my legs.

 

“Y-Yeah, that and I’ve been stressed so I’m a little tense already. I don’t know how you can do anything while stressed.” I say, Bertl just smiling brightly at me. “Well instead of trying to push away my stress when working, I make it apart of who I am. Then I just think of all the places it got me. Y’know, without having my panic attack and falling out of the tree during cub scouts, I would have never met Reiner? He was there in the infirmary with a total stranger, and yet he treated me like family. So I just...have a knack for making things positive.”

 

I stop and think about his words, trying to remember a time where my panic attacks got me somewhere while sitting down to stretch out my legs.

“If...If I didn’t stay with my grandfather after my parents left, I-I never would have met Eren!” I grin, looking over at the tan brunette, who smiles back at me, probably reviewing the memory in his head all over again. 

 

When my parents dropped me and my stuff off, my grandfather talked with Eren’s dad, saying his grandson just moved in with him and that he would get along great with him and Mikasa. We met up once my room was finished and it was one of the greatest days of my life to this day. They never found me odd for liking dancing and theatre or being not as masculine as most guys around us. Even for my birthday that year they both got me an oversized sweatshirt from the beach that I still wear to this day and weren’t ashamed to get a pink one for their best friend who was a guy. It always meant the world to me that they never went to change me...they not only loved me for me, but they never went to change who I was and even encouraged me to be different.

 

“If it wasn’t for my mom passing, my father wouldn’t be the amazing doctor is he is today. Her death inspired him to do more in the field of science and help thousands of others with cancer and other diseases. It also brought Mikasa, dad and I a bit closer. And Armin, without you, I don’t know how we would have made it through that time.”

 

Eren plays with the hem of his shirt, slowly looking up at me to show he was getting a little red in the face as if he was about to cry. I finally got myself into a middle split without too much pain before looking at the floor, recalling Eren calling me at 3 am to say his mother passed. It was a rough night for his family, and it took a week for Eren and Mikasa to come back to school and even longer for either of them to smile again. 

 

“She was awesome Eren, still one of the sweetest people I’ve ever met to this day. Your father is working harder than ever before and you have your future leveled out and planned. Mikasa a home and a family to call her own and her cooking skills are definitely going to get her far. I’ll be first in line to her new cooking show when she’s famous.” I chuckled, trying to get Eren up and smiling again. 

 

“Heh, good fucking luck buddy, I’m gonna beat you to first in line, she’s my family after all.” Eren fights back, the loving family fire already sparking back in his eyes. I smirk leaning over so I’m laying on my stomach while still in a split, my lower back starts to ache, but I’m too distracted by Eren’s claims than the pain.

 

“Are you kidding? I’ll be there before set-up is ready, helping her with her outfit and her hair. She trusts me with her looks way before she would even think of you helping. You’d be knocking stuff over and yelling at guys for getting too close to her, now who’s treating who like a snot-nosed toddler, huh Eren?”

 

“Oh you little- I’m technically her older brother! If she ever needed me first I’m first on her call list in her phone. You’re a sad third, right below a blonde, hot-headed Russian girl.” Eren retorts, sticking his tongue out at me in a teasing manner.”

 

Bertholdt kicks in with a cocky smile. “Well then Eren, what is she calls Annie first? You may be able to keep all the guys away from her backstage, but Annie is not only a girl, but she’s stronger than you by a million. What if she’s called first? Girl's are girl's, Mikasa can’t talk to her brother about everything.”

 

“What about you Jean, what do you say about all this,” I ask Jean, who’s been silently laughing at us this entire time, not even butting in once. The young man sighs and looks at all three of us, stopping his gaze on me.

 

“She’d call Armin first, sorry Jager.”

 

Eren turned to Jean and punched his shoulder in anger. “You-You betrayed me! You asshole! I’m her brother!” Eren yells, obviously not too hurt, but I guess he wasn’t too much expecting Jean to go on my side. “You just went for Armin cause he’s cute you sleaze!”

 

“Ey! Watch it, I didn’t!” Jean yelled back, his face turning a rosy shade of pink from being called out from Eren. I wasn’t too much farther behind Jean, my face a little pink as well, did he really think I was cute? It’s not the first time I’ve been called cute, but I’m usually called that because I’m mistaken for a girl.

 

“C’mon Bert, help me call out Jean here!” Eren asked Bert, who was walking over to Eren and laughing, going into their own little world of fighting back and forth. While Jean rolled his eyes and peered back over at me with a sly look.

 

“Can’t take Eren anywhere,” I mumble to Jean, who chuckles as he glances at Eren. He looks back at me and looks at me up and down, reminding me of the position I was in. I remembered what I was doing, kind of happy the pain went away while Eren and I were fighting, though I’m not sure I can feel my legs anymore. Though this also can explain why Jean was quiet the entire time, was he staring at me!?

 

That little-

  
  


I slowly pull my legs forward again, getting up from my stance to shake off the odd sore feeling in between my legs from stretching. I was obviously embarrassed by Jean’s eye on me, but I can’t complain too much because I would rather have him doing it than not, he was attractive, and the attention wasn’t bothering me too much today.

 

I got down on my hands and knees, letting my hands slide forward so my back could arch properly, reaching out as far as my arms would let me. The cold floor felt oddly nice against my hot cheeks, slightly gross, but relaxing at the same time. Not only did I need to stretch my back and torso a bit, but this was a position that I’m sure someone wouldn’t mind looking at. 

To check, I turn my cheek over to see that he is most certainly staring at me, his cheeks a tinted pink and his mouth slightly covered by his hand, his eye color barely visible from his pupil dilation. Fuck. Is this what it’s like to be looked at this way? Having someone attractive stare at you like a goddamn meal after a drought felt...rewarding almost. I was quickly starting to sweat staring at Jean’s reactions to my body, though I lost it when I saw him cross his legs over, hiding an obvious tent in his pants.

 

Fuck

  
  


Fuck fuck fuck.

  
  


I’m in leggings, shit this is bad.

  
  


“Alright Alright, sorry Ar, shall we get to-”

  
  


“H-Hey Bert, silly question, is there a bathroom in this building?” I don’t even look at Bertholdt, trying to hide my shame quickly from his or Eren’s view.

 

“Oh of course! Out here than just down the right hall.” Bert explains to me, getting out his phone to check the time.

 

“When you’re done I’ll have to go too,” Jean states, looking away from me and from everyone else, hoping that they don’t find anything suspicious. This is bad, really bad, I need to do something or it’s never going away, I can’t have anyone thinking anything gross of me, especially Bertl and Eren who know me for being innocent. Fucking Kirschtein! Why did I do that, why did I make it worse?! What kind of Idiot and I?

 

“Oh, it’s an open one so both of you can go, While you guys are gone let me look up to see when you guys get your script and what songs to listen to,” Bertholdt remarks, Eren also pulling out his phone to message someone.

 

Jean and I quickly look at each other and stand up, quickly walking out of the room while they were distracted.

  
  


We finally left the room and let out a long held in a sigh, that was fucking close, we could have never heard the end of it from those two.

  
  


“S-Sorry about that, I honestly couldn’t handle them bickering back and forth anymore, it was starting to-”

  
  


The room quickly went as silent as the dead, the sound of a slap echoing through the empty halls in a crude manner. Of course, It was my hand against Jean’s face, a slight red print already forming there.

  
  


“Hasn't your mother ever told you not to stare?!” I snap at him, crossing my arms. Obviously, it was still sort of my fault, but he didn’t have to feed the fire with his lusty gaze like a horny rabbit. I have things to do, dammit! We just met two days ago and he’s already treating me like eye candy.

  
  


“Well hasn’t your mother ever told you to tease a guy in public? We could have both gotten in some serious shit back there cause of you” He retorts back, rubbing his cheek in pain, giving me an angry glare. The mention of my mother caused my heart to curl, the feeling almost painful.

 

“Well, I guess we’re even then on the scale that our mothers taught us jackshit. Now if you’ll excuse me, I have to use the restroom, go handle your issue somewhere else. I actually do need to use the restroom while your problem can be fixed by just going downtown, so piss off” I spat, turning on my heel towards the men’s restroom before being stopped by Jean’s voice again.

 

“Well I’m sorry princess but you could clearly go downtown as well and find a whore yet I bet the only way you’d get laid is if you crawl up a chickens ass and wait long enough!”

 

I open the handicap/family restroom where it’s for only one person, so I can slam the door and lock it shut, but before I do that, I stare Jean right in the eyes.

 

“Well, YOU’RE the one to talk! Call me back about my daddy issues when your father does, in fact, stick a gun in his mouth as you want him to!”

 

I slam the door shut, the rough and noisy bang ringing in my ears even after a minute of shutting the door.

  
  


Of course, when I’m behind the closed door, I panic.

  
  


“Why did I slap him? Why did I say anything!? I’m such an idiot! My day just got ten times worse and I don’t know how to fix it!” I whisper to myself while starting to sweat, turning on the faucet and splashing cold water in my face, the chilly droplets pouring down my face praying this is all just a really bad dream. 

My stupid side got in the way of my vision again and I lose my part for getting on the bad side of my partner. I have to pretend to fall in love with him for the play when behind the scenes I have a big crush on him and just did the biggest ‘wtf’ in history.

 

I begin to cry, this is what it’s like to quickly lose control and be so confident one minute... then lose it after realizing what you’ve done. My tear starts to mix with cold water still sticking to my face.

  
  


“If it makes you feel any better, I would have slapped me too.”

  
  


I turn to the bathroom door, seeing that no one was there, yet I heard Jean’s voice on the other side, meaning he was indeed talking to me. I sit down by the door, leaning against it just as I suspected Jean was doing. 

 

“You’re not an idiot, I was kinda being a perv, I’m kinda having a rough day too. I just found out my dad moved back into state and is trying to be a better father after all that he’s done to me and my mother. It’s been taking me down a bit, and you took my mind off of it for a bit...and I honestly forgot that was you and your friends overhearing my fight with my mother.”

  
  


“I would kill to see my father again…so I guess I was just envious your father was willing to return home to see you, Hell, that he even remembered he was a parent.” I respond, curling up into a ball. My father would beat the shit out of me finding out about today and how I reacted, but I would be just fine because he would be here, remembering he has a son who misses him dearly. He's found a way to give me advice, and my mother would find a way to make me smile wide again.

  
  


“I guess that’s something we have in common, shitty childhood,” Jean says, his head banging against the door where mine was, probably just now relaxing his head against the door.

 

“Hey uh, Armin…”

  
  


“Yeah?”

  
  


“Can we start over?”

  
  


I was first a little confused at what he asked, before slowly standing up and unlocking the door, pulling it open to see that Jean was sitting down against the door. He turns around to see me standing up, then follows through standing up himself to face me. I take a deep breath and look up at him, his eyes showing guilt and depression, but I swear I can see a glimmer of shine here and there. He sticks his hand out.

 

“Hey, I’m Jean Kirschtein and I’m much more than a dumbass lying pervert, I’m also kinda an asshole.”

 

I couldn’t help but laugh a little at his reintroduction, holding my hand up to shake it while trying my hardest to hide my laugh, but obviously failing as he also starts to laugh. 

 

“Hello Jean, I’m Armin Arlert and I can do way more than complain and stretch, I can also figure out a mystery murder movie in the first 10 minutes of the movie and probably fall asleep just about anywhere.”

  
  


We both let out one last chuckle and agree that nothing happened beforehand, that this was our first meet up.

  
  


We can at least agree on something.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter four on its way!


	4. The Party

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Kenny, Uri, and Kuchel are all a bit younger looking in this fic since they're actors they're going to have the money to look younger and such. Meaning Kenny and Uri look like they did when they were younger in the manga and Kuchel looks like...Kuchel xD

Deep down, Armin would be completely lying to himself if he said he wasn’t scared to meet Levi’s Mother. 

 

Levi is Eren’s boyfriend of a year and a half, and his mother is playing Mother Gothel in the production. She called up Armin’s grandfather and to say she was having a cookout for some of the actors and stage crew, apparently it’s a tradition of hers that she does with all the productions she gets into. 

She sounds sweet and lovely from what the silent teen as told Armin, but Levi has also told him not to trust her too quickly, and that she actually has a quick temper. The fact she raised Levi when she was merely 16 and her brother was only 13 on her own, means she grew a tough skin and a “my way or the highway” kind of personality. If she’s anything like her son, Armin going to be silent the entire time.

 

The young blonde finished his last class, having a few hours of free time before he had to go over to Levi’s place, deciding to ring up Eren and see if he’s doing anything. After a few minutes of talking, Turns out both him and Mikasa are helping Levi set up for later this afternoon, so he hung up and decided to text Bertholdt, maybe he wasn’t too busy and wanted to hang out for a bit.

 

Armin: “Hey Bertl, are you doing anything this afternoon? I have a few hours until I have to go over to Levi’s place, maybe we can hang out for a bit? Text me when you can.”

 

It took no time for Armin’s phone to buzz again, Bertholdt was always one to respond quickly to text.   
  


Bertl: “I’m in the cheerleaders room in the dance portable, come on over! Someone here is dying to meet you!”

 

Bert: “OH! And if you want her to really like you, if you have any leftovers from lunch, she’ll take them.”

 

Of course Armin was quite happy to meet someone new, and he felt even better knowing he did in fact have some lunch left over from today. He whipped his backpack around and got out his lunch box, pulling out a leftover brownie he didn’t feel like eating. Hopefully the young girl liked sugar, he thought. 

 

He put the brownie bag in his pocket and zipped up his bookbag, running out the door on his way to the dance building by the football field. The day was beautiful, the sky was cluttered in puffy clouds and the sun is finally out of it’s depressing low and is shining it’s bright rays all over. It’s been three days since Jean and Armin had officially ‘met’ and they’ve been texting once and a while ever since. He and Armin figured out their outlash and sudden change of emotions and actions were all because of stress, the fact Jean would be seeing his dad again and that Armin is a boy-princess and that everyone knows.

 

He finally made it to the dance studio and walked to the dance room where he met Bertholdt the first time. Walking in, all heads turned to look at him, and Armin saw many familiar faces. Bertholdt grinned at the young blonde while his partner Reiner followed and smiled as well. Armin noticed Jean, Connie, and a cute brunette standing by the tall floor to ceiling mirrors. 

 

“Ah there he is! Hey Blondie!” Connie shouted, waving his hand up in a gesture of friendship. Armin of course ran over to meet the new girl, seeing her beam at the blonde.

 

Armin slowed in his steps as he also saw another brunette, well, more of a red-head than a brunette. The young lady was wearing a yellow shirt with blue hearts littered all over it and some green overalls. The young man was wearing an open jean jacket with the sleeves rolled up and a white capsule tee. He was also wearing medium length khaki shorts and his hair was swept to the side smoothly. Armin first stuck his hand out to the young lady, fixing his glasses as to look less messy than he already looked from running.   
  
“Hello! I’m Armin Arlert of class A-1.” He introduced, the young teen shaking his hand with enthusiasm. “Sasha Braus of class B-3! Nice to meet ya! I’m super excited I got to meet you, you’re all over the news...maybe later I can take a picture with you later to have proof I knew you when you become famous!”

 

Armin blushed at the compliment, chuckling and nodding his head. “O-Of course! Sorry I don’t look the best, otherwise i'd get ready for a picture with someone new…” 

 

Sasha about choked, she couldn’t believe her ears at what the blonde just said. “E-Excuse me!?” She stammered. “For a young adult male you’re  astonishing! I’ve never seen a boy with prettier skin and hair before! You have the best physique for a dancer and the prettiest blue eyes!”

 

At this point, Armin was a mess, he couldn’t believe his ears. Not even Eren has said some of those things about him. 

 

Suddenly, a hand was being pushed out at him from the redhead. 

 

“Floch Forster of class B-1, you’re Jean’s new friend right?”

 

Armin shook the young teens hand as well, nodding in comfirment.

 

“Yeah, well, I guess I wouldn’t say we were friends, more like acquaintances. We’ve talked a few time but we’re not friends yet.” Armin states pulling away from Floch. He nods and crosses his arms, standing slightly taller and more bold than Armin.

 

“Ah, i’m sure it won’t take you two long to get up to friends status, Jean is pretty friendly, especially to new ladies.” Floch says, looking over at Jean, who was talking football with Reiner and Bertholdt about next week's game.

 

Connie starts to chuckle at the redhead, “you say he’s overly friendly to the ladies, then explain how he lost his first soccer ball game at age 6 cause he felt bad the kid on the other team was crying? Did he think you were a lady? Cause sometimes you sure as hell act like one!”

 

Floch laughs back, remembering his little fit on the soccer field where he met Jean for the first time. They’ve been childhood friends ever since that day and still talk and hangout ever week. Armin was a bit jealous of his lack of past with Jean and wishes he had a better first talk with the brunette instead of an awkward boner/anger management hissy fit. 

 

“Oh I remember it like it was yesterday, he saw a kind, young, handsome young man out of the wet and soggy ground, covered in bruises and scratches!” Floch began, exaggerating this flashback with motions of his arms and a loud, booming voice that got deeper as he spoke. “In an act of true heroism, Jean stepped up and purposefully missed his teams winning shot so my pain wasn’t for nothing! He was a prince is shining armor to me that day!” 

Sasha and Connie couldn’t breath anymore from how hard they were laughing, they’ve heard this story multiple times, but this was the first time Floch has gone full blown dramatic love story.

 

Armin was giggling as well, turning around quickly to see Jean staring at the small group with a confused, but am using glare. Jean excuses himself from the football chatter to walk over to Floch, wrapping his arm around the teen as if he were about to choke him. 

 

“Oh c'mon Floch, Y'know I just pitied you like a sad lonely cat. No need to be all dramatic about it!” Jean laughs, quickly rubbing Floch's hair, messing the red locks up. 

 

“I can be dramatic about your first ever time playing a knight in shining armor, I mean, that’s your role now correct? Just remember who your original princess was.”

 

Jean snickered. “Yeah, Annie was a princess, wasn’t she?”

 

Everyone turned to hear bold laughing from the two behind us, seeing Bertholdt wipe his eyes as if he were crying from his laughter. “If you called Annie a princess now she’d slap you so hard your mother would feel it.” The dark brunette chuckled while Armin, Connie and Sasha were all confused before Reiner noticed their expressions and explained.

 

“Jean had a thing for Annie forever ago and it was pitiful to watch. I believe you tried the same with Jaeger’s sister Mikasa, right?”

 

The conversation went on with Armin only paying slight attention to what was being exchanged by the other men. Apparently Jean has had a crush on a lot of girl's, though from what Jean’s earlier behavior and actions have taut Armin is that boys aren’t out for the count either. The conversation that now Sasha was in, asking Jean is he ever had a thing for her or Connie is when armin started to day dream and doze out. His eyes locked on Jean’s eyes, the golden embers looked sharp and cleanly cut. The small light of color in his eyes caused Armin’s heart skip a beat, they showed confidence, but also a hint of kindness and love, something of course Armin had a liking for. 

The blonde started to glance over to the man’s ears, seeing the silver piercings line up and down the outside of his shell. Armin had half the heart to ask Jean to lean over real quick so Armin can nibble on one of the rings. He also had a small ball piercing on the tip of his tongue that Armin refuses to let slip out of his mind. 

 

Though someone caught Armin staring and cleared their throat, catching the blonde off guard.

 

“D-Do you-” Sasha leaned in closely to Armin, whispering in his ear using her hand to keep others from hearing. “Do you want that?” 

 

Armin looked where she shyly pointed right at her pocket, the brownie from his lunch peaking out. Armin chuckled and handed her the brownie. “All yours.” He grinned. The brunette launched at his hands and stole the treat from his hand, basically ripping the bag open. “I LOVE YOU!” Sasha splurged out while hugging Armin. Armin paniced a little, not knowing what to do with the brunette attached to him. Everyone in the room let out a roar of laughter.

  
  


******   
  
  
Armin turned on his turn signals to move into the right lane, his grandfather in the pasenger seat. Armin let out a long sigh before seeing the house in the distant. “Everything is going to be alright Armin, they’re just people.” His grandfather said, patting Armin’s shoulder.

 

“Papap their whole family is extreamly talented and have huge jobs. I mean, Levi’s mom is the one who’s playing mother Gothel  _ and _ she’s a well known actress along with her brother. She invited me, a theatre boy to her house and the others working on the set.”

 

Armin, she didn’t just invite you cause you’re on the set,” the older man spoke, pointing where Armin has to turn at the light. “You’re the name on everyone’s lips, believe it or not. The comitee for this musical loved you so much, they were willing to look past the fact you were a male to play a disney princess.”

 

Armin sighed. “It’s still hard to believe, i’ve been doing theatre all my life and here I am, an actual topic on the news...people know me now.”

 

Armin saw the house’s driveway and a sign showing people where to park. Armin pulled into an empty spot and turned off the car. Armin didn’t want to get out of the car, but his grandfather was already out and calling for his name.

 

Walking up to the front door and knocking, Armin felt his gut turn and knot, he didn’t have the courage today to talk, and oh so despretly wanted to turn into a ball and dissapear. 

 

The door opened sofly, and Armin was expecting one of the Ackermans to show up, but instead they were greated with a smaller, platium blonde man. He wasn’t tall, infact he was shorter than Armin, wearing a very religious garmet. “Beg your pardon, but are you Armin Alert?” The young man said, opening the door a bit wider. 

 

“Y-Yeah, I mean yes! Yes that’s me! A-Are you uh, Kenny Ackerman?” Armin asked. The man chuckled and invited the two in. “No, i’m not Kenny, nor am I an Ackerman yet. I’m Uri Riess.” 

 

Armin and his grandfather stepped inside, wiping their feet on the doormat and looking around the room. It was a room with two staircases leading up to the second floor, and straight ahead was a room where Armin saw people talking and setting up. “Uri Riess? As in-” The elder man didn’t even get to finish before he stuck out his hand to shake. 

 

“Yes, my brother is running for office this next election, Rod Reiss. I’m his younger brother.” Uri said shaking the mans hand with a smile. Uri looked over at Armin and smiled. “You are a very handsome young man up close, Kuchel is very excited to meet you, you haven’t left her lips since the day they called your name.”

 

Armin blushed and his heart began to speed up, he wasn’t used to compliments, especially from someone from the Reiss family. “T-Thank you sir! I’m uh, very happy to-”

 

“URI~!” Someone yelled from upstairs. We all looked up to see a beautiful young woman with long black hair and pale skin. She was wearing a tight black dress with long sleeves and heeled boots. Her eyes lit up when she locked eyes with Armin, her mouth falling open in awe and shock.

 

“Well if it ain’t- Oh my lands it’s you!” She practically yells, quickly dashing down the stairs in her boots, her makeup dark and bold. Armin felt a twinge of envy for the older lady, she was so beautiful and lovely, someone who easily could have taken his whole role as Rapunzel. She ran over and took Armin’s hand into hers. 

 

“It’s an absolute honor to meet you! Every year when I do these parties, you are probably the first person i’ve been this excited about meeting, you’ve been on everyone’s minds these past few days.” She said, Armin’s face getting redder and redder. He felt so...shabby next to this famous actress. Armin was in a purple dress shirt and skinny jeans while Kuchel was all dolled up in beautiful silk dress, he felt...unworthy of being here. 

“I-It’s an honor to meet you too Mrs. Kuchel, i’m very glad to-”

 

Kuchel let out a bowing laugh, almost crying and coughing after she was done. “Oh sweety, oh baby doll, you’re the sweetest little thing,” she reached her hands to Armin, holding his face in her hands. “Sweety please, call me Kuchel, we’re both adults and we both are going to be great friends after this musical. Besides, it makes things much easier to be friends with the person you’re interacting with in the shoot.”

 

“Alright then, thank you for having me hear Kuchel, this is my grandfather.” Armin gestured towards his grandfather, who held out his hand to shake. Kuchel looked back over at Armin and smiled. 

 

“Please, come with me into the main hall, I would like you to meet my brother!” Kuchel started with a twinkle in her eyes. Armin had honestly expected Levi’s mom to be more...like Levi, but she seems oddly sweet to be an Ackerman. He followed her, seeing Uri say something to Kuchel before heading off into the room. Not too many people were there, Armin and his Grandfather did leave earlier so it’s no surprised they got here sooner than most would. The room was large, bigger than most living rooms, but it still had a homey feel to it. Modern, but old fashioned all at once. 

 

Armin looked around for a certain brunette-blonde, but his eyes were quickly torn away when he heard his name being called out by Kuchel, who was standing next to Uri while Uri had his arm wrapped around a much taller looking man. He was wearing a black dress shirt and dress pants, his hair slicked back into dark brown locks. 

 

“Armin, this is Kenny Ackerman, my odd brother who will be working on costumes and the backstage tech, he’s kinda rude at first-”

 

Kenny scoffed before Kuchel could finish, causing the older woman to laugh. 

 

“Oh shut it! I can introduce myself ya hag!” Kenny almost yelled out, his face not so angry as he just was annoyed at his sister. The older man looked over at me, scoffing and pushing his hair back. 

 

“Nice to meet ya kid, i’ll be workin’ with ya guys behind set mosta’ the time. This here is Uri, he’ll also be behind set, he also makes mosta the costumes, so comin’ up soon you’ll have to make a day with ‘em and have him take your measurements.” 

 

Armin stretched out his hand to shake the man’s, which he also reaches out and they shake, Armin trying not to wince at the pain of the older man’s grip. 

 

“So if I can ask...have you actually looked up yer name and seen what people are chattin’ about?” Kenny asked, shifting his gaze to his sister, who was probably about to ask the same thing to the blonde. Armin shrugged.

 

“No, I haven’t. I tend to stay away from the internet...that and...I guess you could say I’m a coward, I don’t want to see all the hate i’m probably getting.” Armin admitted, tucking some of his hair behind his ear, shifting his gaze away from the two Ackermans. 

 

“Well y’know, that’s not how you avoid it bud, yer a name people know now, it’s unavoidable, just accept not everyone’s gonna be happy with a guy playing a princess.” Kenny spat, Armin’s stomach turning with each word that came out of his mouth. He was right, but Armin didn’t want to admit it, or even think about it. He doesn’t want to know how the people see him now-

  
  


His parents…

  
  


What are they thinking?

  
  
  


_ _____ _

 

_ Rain. That’s all Armin heard for the next few days while his parents packed up his things in his room. Clothes, sheets, a few toys, everything they believed the blonde would need. _

 

_ “Mommy-” Armin called out, reaching for his mothers hand, though before he could finish calling out her name, his mother snatched her hand away and took a few steps back. “Armin! Don’t sneak up on mommy like that!” She yelled, taking Armin’s hand and slapping it with full force. Armin winced and backed away, tears starting to form in his eyes. “I’m sorry…” he muttered to her, looking back up at her with red cheeks.  _

 

_ “Where are we going?” Armin asked, running over to his window to stare out into the rain. The droplets decorating the window like glitter. Armin’s father sighed, throwing one last stuffed animal in Armin’s bag…it was a rabbit, a beautiful, soft white rabbit his parents got him when he was born. Armin never let it go since.  _

 

_ “You’re going over to visit Grandpa for a while.” His father said, a sad, lonely tone in his voice. Armin smiled, never meeting his grandpa before. He was quite excited to meet him. _

 

_ Armin grabbed his bag and his suitcases before running to the car, his parents in toe. Just before Armin shut the door of the car, he could hear his parent’s judging whispers. _

 

_ “I told you, if you weren’t a coward, we wouldn’t have to do this.” _

  
  


_ ___ _

  
  


Armin was startled from his day dream by Levi, who was pulling him off to the side of the room. 

 

“L-Levi, what are you-”

 

“Is everything alright?’ Levi asked, brushing his hands off on his pants. Armin nodded, yawning quickly before scratching his head. 

 

“I kinda...zoned out there for a second. I didn’t know what came over me… “ Armin paused before looking around levi for a familiar brunette. “I thought Eren was here with you?” 

 

Levi nodded. “He’s here, he’s up in my room playing video games with me...I don’t like my mom’s social gatherings too much, so I invited Eren over to keep my company. I came down to grab a drink and I saw you talking with my uncle...you looked-” Levi stopped, looking Armin in the eyes before continuing. “You looked so empty.”

 

Armin frowned. He was of course thinking of his parents, wondering what they thought about him now...maybe they might come home now that he’s made a name for their family. Armin missed them so much...he wish they were right here with him…

 

“Well...my room is upstairs on the left, third door down, has my name on the door...knock before you enter, Eren and I will be in there if you need to be alone for a bit.” Levi offered, patting Armin on the shoulder before heading off into a crowd of people.

  
  


Armin spent most of his time talking with other members of the program. He met the young girl who would be playing younger rapunzel, He met the some of the stage crew, and talked with Marco about his role. Instead of having Maximus be a horse, he’s a mute human who behaves similarly to the original cartoon horse. Marco was the one rewarded for that role, and he’s pumped to play the character. He’s kinda bummed he doesn’t speak, but that just means he has to move more to suit his actions into words. 

Everyone wanted to talk to Armin though, he was on everyone’s lips. A lot of the questions were the same. “How do you feel about playing a princess?”, “Are you nervous after seeing the news?”, “Are you actually gay?” Armin could go on all night at the questions he got. Though once Jean showed up, they got even stranger. 

 

“Hey Armin!” Jean called out for him while armin was grabbing a drink. Armin smiled upon seeing the brunette and walked over. 

“Hey Jean! Finally you’re here, i’ve been bombarded with odd questions that it’s taking it out of me…” 

 

Jean chuckled. “Yeah, i’ve been asked some weird things to...most of them being ‘am i being forced to kiss a guy even though i’m straight’. Then I have to tell them i’m Bisexual, then it gets weirder from there...i’m done.” Jean sighed, taking his hand and running it softly through Armin’s hair like a cat. “Though, on the subject, I guess we should start acting like we’re together now huh? Makes acting easier that way…”

 

Armin blushed, his blood quickly rushing up to his cheeks. “Y-Yeah, sure. Kuchel is already treating me like a son…” Armin said, leaning into Jean’s hand by accident. Jean doesn’t mind as he smiles once more before removing his hand away. “So i’ve read the script and written down some improve lines and what do do for which line already...so how about you and I after class go to Bertholdt’s dance studio and practice there before rehearsal starts so you’re not wondering around. I already talked with Bertholdt about it, he’s getting me a second key.”

 

“I’d like that.” Armin said, finally feeling a little twinkle in his heart from Jean’s words. 

  
  


So this is love. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> More coming soon lovelies.


End file.
